Intruder
Summary: 'The Rebel Hunters go on an under cover mission. ''The camera opens up in the palace of New Troy where Nia and Tyndereus are sparring with their mothers watching closely. Nia sweep kicks Tynedereus down and uses one of her whips to tie him up. And she pins him down with an elbow lock. '''Nia Troy: '''Had enough yet, shortstack mark three? '''Tyndereus Lelex: ''*smiles* You always win, Nia. '''Nia Troy: '''Let's just say 13 years of enhanced training gave me a huge leg-up. ''*she helps Tyndereus up* ''Wanna get the helicopter and go for a joyride? '''Elena Troy: '''Nia. '''Nia Troy: '''I was kidding! ''*whispers to her cousin* ''JK I'm not. '''Helia Lelex: '''Kids, you know we can still hear you right? '''Nia Troy: '''Yeah. Anyhoo, Imma go wash up. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Same here. '''Elena Troy: '''Alright! just don't flood the bathroom like last time. '''Nia Troy: '''Mom, it was an accident. '''Helia Lelex: '''She really does take after you. '''Elena Troy: '''Well she did get her eccentric side from her father that's for sure. He is the dad who rips off his shirt at a baby gender reveal. But you also went all out and dyed the sails pink to reveal Nia's gender. '''Vernal: '*walks in* ''Hey Helia! '''Helia Lelex: '''Vernal. Where's Myles? '''Vernal: '''Who do you think I'm carrying? '''Myles Lelex: '*extremely tired and burned out* ''Helia....he's not human...The hike was brutal.... '''Vernal: '''Come on bro! 68k wasn't that bad! '''Helia Lelex: '''Yeah you're right. Nia does get her competitiveness from him. Also how in the world did you teach her to use a whip like that? '''Elena Troy: '''Well...*flashbacks to when she was pregnant with Nia: She gets up from bed and she looks extremely tired and with a bulging abdomen* ''Why can't I just lay an egg? The heartburn....it's like she's whipping me from the inside. Vernal...why did you do this to me? *end flashback* I guess it was just with her from even before she was born. It's like she naturally goes for it.To be honest though you have no idea how scared I was when I had her, but I had Vernal with me so I guess it worked out. '''Vernal: '''Yeah, I mean she was yelling at me and crying on me for 9 months. ''*laughs sheepishly* Meanwhile in the bathroom, Nia gets out of the shower and sees her portal bracelet ringing. She quickly pulls on her clothes and answers, a holographic image of Foxx appears. '''Foxx Otur: '''Hey, Nia. We ourselves an undercover job to do. We're promised 500k each. '''Nia Troy: ''*grins* I'll be right there. ''Nia runs out of the bathroom, changes into her clothes and runs to her mother. Nia Troy: Mom! Dad! I'm going undercover! 500k!!! Elena Troy: '''Just be careful alright honey? '''Vernal: '''And if that Foxx makes a move on you- '''Elena Troy: ''*quickly cuts her husband off* Good luck hugs! ''*she and Vernal hugs Nia* Tyndereus walks out of the guest bathroom to see Nia opening a window. Tyndereus Lelex: 'Got another assignment? '''Nia Troy: '''Yep. Let's see if this dude really lives up to his promise. ''Nia Leaps out the window and uses her portal bracelet to open a portal, she falls thorugh it and lands on the other side in Spain along with the other Rebel Hunters. 'Trifa Liang-Mania: '''So, who do we get to beat up today? '''Foxx Otur: '''We got hired by the National Defense Agency to bring in 2 crime syndicates. I know our protocol is to always stick together. But after Nia went over everything she devised a strategy to bring them in all at once. '''Adam Beetle: '''They'll be making a deal with another mob organization, the Macabres, on a war-head and weapons tonight. They've already got intel on the Macabres so all they need now are the Calibres. They're the most dangerous in the country and all attempts at getting any intel on them have ended in disaster, so that's where we come in. Me, Amber and Shade were able to infiltrate their manor once and we've been able to produce maps of each area. '''Nia Troy: '''Here's the plan we'll be split up into 4 divisions, the Infiltrators, the Heavy-hitters, the Diggers and the Stalkers. ''*to Shade, Amber, Adam, Eigou, Hachi, Valeria and Jewel,* ''You guys are the Infiltrators, Amber's gonna lead you guys since she is the team's best infiltrator, your jobs are to sneak into the Calibre crime family, get them to trust you. Get everything down. ''*to Adolpha, Yoruko, Talia, Hinoka Yang, Lupe and Trifa* ''You guys are the Heavy-hitters, take out all of the security and drones, leave them defenseless. Adolpha you're leading this division. ''*to Toni, Ife, Kagami and Setsuna* ''You two are the diggers, sneak into their place and get as much evidence as you can about their crimes and plots. Setsuna you're leading. ''*To Foxx, Vidyut and Akihiro* ''And we're the Stalkers, we'll keep track of them and when they least expect it, attack them. And finally once we've all done our parts, we'll meet up on the day the deal will happen and that's when we'll radio in the Agency to take'em in. They're all cornered. We'll be undercover the whole time, posing either as civilians, party-goers, their servants, chauffeurs, back-up security and gardeners. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''I developed these microchips specifically to link all of our phones and our mikes, so we'll have access to all of the dirt and grime they've been hiding. Plus they have tight security so only activate your weapons when necessary. But just to be safe I asked Aunt Diamond to make an adjustment for the weapon's deactivated modes. Basically they're well... more deactivated and can only be activated by you, using your finger prints on their handles. Infiltrators you'll need these microchips, they've got a special microphone built into them, they are very sensitive to sound and can still record even when sealed in solids and are extremely cold resistant. Put em in ice cubes and get all the dirty secrets they've been hiding. ''The team adds the microchips to their hidden microphones and phones. They quickly put on their disguises. '''Adam Beetle: '''What?! I thought there were 4 butler outfits but there's just 3 and they're for Hachi, Eigou amd Shade?! Can't I just be like the janitor? Oh wait, I forget they don't have janitors, only servants. Gah! This corset is really uncomfortable! '''Amber von Olympus: '''Now you feel my pain. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Well you do look kinda cute in a maid's uniform. Heheheh. '''Kagami Nile: '''This fake mustache is itchy. '''Nia Troy: '''I'm the strategist but I did not agree to wear this stupid wig! '''Foxx Otur: '''Your short hair and undercut's gonna make us look suspicious! '''Nia Troy: '''Right! Then wouldn't be more suspicious from the fact that you're dressed like a drag queen?! '''Foxx Otur: '''What? I gotta flaunt what my mom gave me. '''Yoruko Senju: '''I love these secret service-esque sunglasses. Makes me feel awesome. And thanks for the wearable fake legs Shade! Now I'm 6 ft tall! Muahahaha! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''I'm still taller than you. Plus you're 5ft 4' without those, while I'm naturally 5ft 9'. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: You are the tallest one in the school's basketball team. Hinoka Kodomo: 'But they make us look so awesome! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Guys, can we stop the chit-chat now? They're having a party and we're supposed to be there. '''Eigou Nile: '''Yeah, Infiltrators and Stalkers, I hacked into their database earlier and added your names to the servants' list and guest list. ''*to Adam* ''Don't mess this up. This 500k will totally be worth it. '''Nia Troy: '''Amber, Setsuna asked me to give you this.*she hands Amber an activatable tri bladed kunai* ''She said you'll need it. ''Amber hides the weapon in a hidden pouch in her maid costume. The team sneak off to the Calibre's riverside manor where they are having a party. Adam struggles to kneel down in heels and a corset and almost falls off the ledge, thankfully, Trifa was able to pull him back. '' '''Foxx Otur: ''*whispers* Alright Diggers head to the gardens and rake the leaves, Heavy-Hitters get those guards down and Infiltrators slip as many mircro-chips in their drinks as you can. And Stalkers, we go incognito. ''*puts on a pair of sunglasses* 'Kagami Nile: '''Uhhh are we actually supposed to do the yard work or- '''Foxx Otur: '''Just knock out the other gardeners. '''Toni Aeras: '''You could've just said that. '' Heavy-Hitters run off to the guard barracks.And Infiltrators into the servants' entrance.The Diggers sneak into the garden and knock out a few of the gardeners. Setsuna and Kagami both use their weapons to scale the walls of the manor while carrying Toni and Ife until they got to the second floor window. Kagami uses one of her hairclips to pick the lock and they open the window, only to realize they had broken into Priscilla Calibre's, the syndicate's leader's daughter, room. They quickly hide under the bed as the girl is too busy doing her makeup and arranging her hair. Mean while with the Heavy-Hitters, a hand grabs one of the guards and then muffled screaming can be heard. 'Hinoka Kodomo: '''Help! '''Yang Hou: '''Man down! '''Talia Reflection: '''We'll cover for you guys. '''Guard: '''Alright. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''JK. ''*she stomps on the guards face* The camera cuts to the guards being tied up and the division heading inside the party. But then security drones show up. 'Yoruko Senju: '''Welp, so much for the easy job. ''Talia and Yang quickly suplex two of the drones, Adolpha and Yoruko use her glyphs to turn the flying drones into metal clumps and Lupe and Trifa rip of the metal from the drones and stab them into its hard drive along with their weapons. The Stalkers sneak behind one of the limousines and approach the guards. '''Guard: ''Detener! Invitaciones! *means Halt! Invitations! in Spanish* Foxx Otur: ''*in his drag queen voice, much to Nia and the twins' annoyance* Sí ''*he blows the guard a kiss* '' '''Guard: '*flustered* ''Uhh..um..*clears his throat* Bienvenido, señoras y señors.'' Foxx Otur: ''*whispers* I told you the drag queen get up would work! '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '*whispers* ''Dude you look like you shoved a pumpkin into your shirt. ''A man with grey hair with an eye patch and scar, wearing a neat white tuxedo approaches Foxx and Nia. Celestino Andreas: '''Ladies...How are you enjoying the party? '''Foxx Otur: ''*in his drag queen voice* Hello there, pretty boy, yes are enjoying ourselves. '''Celestino Andreas: '''Would you two like to continue this conversation over some margaritas? '''Nia Troy: '*smiles nervously* ''Sure! Thank you! ''*whispers to the twins* Help me out here! Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: ''*him and Akihiro are surrounded by several girls* We're kinda busy here! '''Foxx Otur: '*pulls the man tie over to him and looks him in the eyes in a seductive way* ''Forget the drinks, why don't we take this outside? '''Celestino Andreas: '''Taking control? I like that in a lady. I'm really scoring today, two ladies. ''Nia has no other choice but to walk outside with them to an area in the garden angrily thinking '"Foxx you owe me big time for this! If I end up having to make out with some gross old man I'll kill you!" Foxx faces Celestino and the two lean in. Suddenly Foxx reaches into his purse and pulls out a rag soaked in a knockout drug and presses it to the man's nose. Celestino passes out and Foxx dumps him down the stairs.'' 'Nia Troy: '''Why'd you do that?! '''Foxx Otur: '''You really thought I was that crazy? That dude is the Calibre's main resource man, he's included on the list. ''*Foxx raises his portal bracelet and signals in the police boat and he throws Celestino into the river luckily he landed on the boat* ''1 down. ''The two regroup with Vidyut and Akihiro who were able to distract the girls. Meanwhile with the Infiltrators Valeria and Jewel are shown slipping the microchip icecube into the drinks and serving them to the fanciest table, the head table. Amber, Eigou and Hachi are serving guests and integrating with them. Shade and Adam are silently checking their phones, they're able to identify the head of the Calibre crime syndicate, Raphael Claibre. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''That's him alright. '''Hachi Nile: '''Eigou did you bypass the security yet? '''Eigou Nile: '''Just a moment! And yep! All files are now available. And man! These microchips really do work! We're getting lots of voice recordings of these guys. '''Shade Falcon de-Kan: ''*goes through the recently hacked files* Huston, we have a weapon. Seems to be a weird rocket launcher. '''Raphael Calibre: '''Maids! '''Valeria and Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Yes? '''Raphael Calibre: '''Not you them! '''Adam Beetle: '*looks at Amber* ''Us? '''Raphael Calibre: '''Yes you two! '''Adam Beetle: '''What would you like sir? '''Raphael Calibre: '''Bring in Priscilla! This is her birthday party after all. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Yes sir. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '*slips a microchip in an ice cube into his whiskey* ''Sir we are out of your favorite vintage. '''Raphael Calibre: '''Then get to my office and get some more! ''Adam and Amber used a map to get to Priscilla's room. They opened the door and scream. Inside was a ridiculously large pink ball gown and a girl ,who is about 17, with a face entirely covered in makeup. '' '''Priscilla Calibre: '''There you are foolish servants! I can't get my dress on! '''Amber von Olympus: '*quickly covers Adam's mouth to prevent any snide remarks* ''Yes ma'am we're here to assist you. ''They help the spoiled girl into her dress as she constantly whine about her father's birthday present to her. 'Priscilla Calibre: '''I wanted a Siberian tiger! But daddy got me a stupid menagerie of rare birds instead! *Adam rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath* And this dress! I wanted fuscia not rose! ''They finished dressing the spoiled heiress who skips off to her birthday party. '' '''Amber von Olympus: '''Finally! I'd thought she'd never stop! *''looks up to see the Diggers slowly slide out from under the bed. She signals them to quickly run.* '' ''The four slip out of the bedroom and sneak into Raphael's office. Setsuna uses her x-ray vision and found drugs and documents. Kagami quickly goes over them using her language and coding skills. Toni and Ife were able to locate the syndicate's different contacts. 'Kagami Nile: '''Any sign of the weapons they're trading? '''Sestuna Mikoto: '''No, but found these.*she pulls out some blueprints marked Project X*'' 'Kagami Nile: '''They seem to be biological weapons. '''Toni Aeras: '''Biological weapons? Damn. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Wait I see something else, a panel on the wall. And a whole room with alot of stuff in it. ''She feels around and finds it hidden behind a painting. Valeria and Jewel got to the office to find the Diggers. 'Kagami Nile: '''What are you guys doing here? '''Jewel Cyrpian-Hopebringer: '''Sorry, we're just undercover but did guys find anything? '''Kagami Nile: '''Yeah, a lot. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Darn it! The panel's locked with a passcode ''*through her microphone* ''Eigou, can you bypass the security system in the office? '''Eigou Nile: '''On it! And done! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Thanks. ''The panel turns green and the wall slides open revealing a secret laboratory behind one-way glass with strange looking animals in cages. Several men wearing lab coats begin to walk in and are shown performing various tests on the animals. causing the team to choke back their screams. 'Ife Aeras: '''That is horrifying! '''Kagami Nile: '''Uhhhh Shade, Hachi, you might want to come look at this. '''Hachi Nile: '''On it! ''The boys silently slide away from the table and sneaks off to the back using a map, Hachi goes in first, stalking a pair of scientists before knocking them out. They quickly steal their lab coats and head inside the lab. 'Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''My gosh, this is disgusting. You know what, screw this. ''*he takes out a strange looking grenade-like bottle* 'Hachi Nile: '''Dude! What are you thinking?! You'll kill us all! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Don't worry, it's a special knock out gas I've developed. Grab the gas masks. ''Hachi grabs 2 of the gas masks and the Shade throws the gas-grenade into the lab which releases the knockout gas as they slip out, a few minutes later they reopen the lab door to find the scientists and animals all passed out. Shade quickly looks through the microscopes and files. 'Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Well I'll be damned. These are all bio weapons, part of Project X. These guys have been manipulating and mutating these animals purposefully. '''Kagami Nile: '''Yeah, no kidding. You guys see the one-way glass on the wall? Just smash it we're on the other side. ''The boys smash through the one-way glass but Hachi runs back inside and out again with a flash drive, containing all of the documents and research. 'Setsuna Mikoto: '''Then the best bet where they're keeping these are the menagerie. ''*through her microphone* ''To all divisions and authorities, we've located the evidence and documents but there's a change of plans. This party's a front to trade biological weapons and we're pretty sure they're in the menagerie. ''The door to the manor opens a small group of men walk in. They approach Raphael and whisper something in his ear, he gets up and motions his daughter, men and Infiltrators to come with him. 'Yoruko Senju: '''And it seems we've got some more guests. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Yeah, really shady ones. ''They walk out of the manor with the Heavy Hitters and some of the Infiltrators trailing behind them, posing as guards and servants and they get to the menagerie. The Diggers, the rest of the Infiltrators and Stalkers follow closely behind. They notice that dotted among the rare birds in the menagerie are the successful biological weapons, cyborg birds, poison spitting lizards. 'Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Kagami's right, they are in the menagerie. '''Captain Alfonso: '''Roger that kid. Divisions, drop the act. Strike at once in 3...2...1 NOW! ''The whole team throws off their disguises and whip out their weapons, surrounding the 2 crime syndicates. A helicopter appears along with several officers from the National Defense Agency. 'Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Hands in the air suckers! '''Raphael Calibre: '''I'm not going down that easily! ''The Calibres and Macabres prep their guns and begin shooting at the Hunters and officers. The teams deflect the bullets away as best as they could until Amber trips and falls over right in front of Raphael. He prepares to shoot her but she quickly whips out her kunai and electro-slashes him. 'Amber von Olympus: '''Wow... ''The 2 syndicates are quickly rounded up by the police force. 'Captain Alfonso: '''Great job kids, these biological weapons will be disposed of and of course your payment. ''His assistant walks over with 19 silver briefcases each with 500k in them. 'Captain Alfonso: '''As promised to the best bounty hunters around. '''Foxx Otur: '''Yeah we are! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Imma buy me some more Yuuto on Pointe merch! ''Everone cheers happily as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes